Sky Brothers Zords
The Sky Brothers Zords are a trio of aerial Zords that are composed of Hawk, Ptera and Crow Zords. They were the third set of auxiliary zords that the Rangers gained. They are called on by using the Skick Brother Power Card. Small versions of these zords can be used to modify the Mega Blasters. They can combine with Gosei Great Megazord to form Sky Megazord. Later on, smaller versions were used to upgrade the Mega Blasters. When all three are used on Mega Blasters alongside one with the Dragon and Phoenix Zord, the group attack is Sky Blast. History Emma gains the Skick Brother card during the battle with Beezara. She used it to call on the small zord versions of the Sky Brothers Zords to battle her. She used them with her Mega Blaster. Later on, Troy gained the card as well, for use with the Megazord. In the first battle with Bluefur and Bigs, Troy and Emma use the Skick Brother card to produce small versions of the Sky Brothers Zords to power up the Mega Blasters. Later, Emma use the Skick Brother card to call the small zord versions of the Sky Brothers to end Glytcher. Zords Hawk Zord Hawk Zord is a member of the Sky Brothers. When used with the Mega Blaster, its attack is "Hawk Blast", which launches the Zord upward and drops at the enemy with incredible force. It forms the head of Sky Megazord. In its large zord mode its head can split into three and unleash an electrical attack. Appearances: Megaforce Episodes 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 18, 21 Ptera Zord Ptera Zord is a member of the Sky Brothers. When used with the Mega Blaster and paired with another Mega Blaster using "Dino Zord" (from the Land Brothers Zords), its attack is "Ultimate Dino Blast", which sends both zords spiraling towards the opponent. It forms the left shoulder cannon of Sky Megazord. Appearances: Megaforce Episodes 5, 7, 8, 13, 18, 21 Crow Zord Crow Zord is a member of the Sky Brothers. When used with the Mega Blaster, its attack is "Crow Blast", which swarms the enemy with multiple apparition copies of the Crow Zord. It forms the right shoulder cannon of Sky Megazord. Appearances: Megaforce Episodes 5, 7, 8, 13, 18, 21 Sky Megazord After combining with the Sky Brothers Zords, Gosei Great Megazord becomes Sky Megazord, the Sky Gosei Great combination. Sky Megazord's attack is the SkySonic Beam, and the final attack is the Sky Strike. Appearances: Megaforce Episodes 5, 13 Notes *Once the combination of the Sky Brothers and the Gosei Great Megazord is active, a flicker of the card Skick Gosei Great can be seen, the Sky Megazord combines and the rangers call out Sky Gosei Great. *The Bandai website photo files of the Sky Megazord form were initially labeled as Star Guard Megazord Air Mode. See Also Category:Zords Category:Megaforce Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:Ptera Zords Category:Bird Zords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Auxillary Zords